


Three, but really four

by gemgirl28



Series: Zutara Happily Ever After [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: All I do is fluff, Dadko, Did you really expect anything more from me, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Momtara, One Shot, Post-Canon, Steambabies - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28
Summary: It takes three, well really four times, for Zuko to handle the news with grace and excitement.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Happily Ever After [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034508
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	Three, but really four

**Author's Note:**

> More steambaby/domestic fluff because what else would I be doing.
> 
> Shoutout to the incredible as ever @hereforthezutarastuff for beta-ing!! You're amazing!!

The first time Katara told Zuko she was pregnant, he didn’t exactly take it well.

Logically, Zuko knew the possibility of conceiving a child was fairly high. After all, his Uncle had given him a thorough but embarrassing sex education during his banishment. As much as he tried to repress the memories of those awkward conversations, Uncle’s advice often drifted through his mind at the most inopportune times.

Zuko knew a baby would secure their marriage as well. Though he was able to marry Katara because he loved her, his council still subscribed to the outdated mindset that his marriage should provide some political gain. The young couple spun their story as one of a marriage between two nations, proof to the world the Fire Nation championed peace above power. After all, if someone who had lost everything to the Fire Nation could learn to love its leader, peace was surely obtainable.

The cost of the arrangement was a promise to produce heirs as soon as possible. Katara’s initial outrage at being treated as, in her words, “a baby factory” did not last, quickly replaced by a coy attitude upon realizing the council offered the newlyweds free reign to do whatever necessary to produce a baby.

They took advantage of every free moment available to actively… try for a baby. Katara stopped drinking her contraceptive tea six months prior after expressing her desire to become a mother. Of course he would _never_ deny his gorgeous wife anything she wanted, so they… _tried_ for a baby quite often.

All things considered; it should not have come as a surprise when Katara announced her pregnancy. Yet, the first emotion to course through his body after her announcement could only be described as shock.

They took their dinner in the garden, near the turtleduck pond, at Katara’s request.

(He later realized she planned it to be special for him only hours later, when the guilt of his poor reaction fully settled in.)

Katara seemed distracted throughout the entire meal. She did not ask her usual probing questions about the status of whatever law he was working on at the time. Katara kept staring at the nest of baby turtleducks on the edge of the pond. It took Zuko asking her three times if she was ok before she brought it up.

“I visited the palace physician today,” she had carefully begun, and already Zuko’s vision had gone blurry around the edges with worry. Katara was the best healer he knew. If she had gone to the palace physician surely she was terribly sick.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong? Do we need to send for another healer? What can I do?” Zuko asked all in a rush, panic fully taking over.

Katara laughed a little, a tiny shy giggle he normally found adorable but could not appreciate through the haze of concern.

“Zuko, everything is fine. Although, the next seven months are only going to get worse…” Katara had trailed off with a knowing twinkle in her eye, like he should have picked up on the inside joke by now. Unfortunately, he comprehended nothing of the situation and felt ready to combust with worry.

“Things are going to get worse? Katara, what’s wrong? What do I need to do? Agni, what’s go-”

“Zuko,” she cuts him off, grabbing his hand to squeeze it reassuringly, “I’m pregnant.”

His mind went completely blank, and he stared dumbly at his wife, blinking several times before any words came to mind.

“You… You mean… Pregnant?!” He stuttered, and Katara softly laughed.

“Zuko, we are going to have a baby.” She took his hand and brought it to her lips, gently kissing each finger.

“A baby…We… You and me… having a baby…” His mind struggled to wrap around the concept. The knowledge of Katara’s condition had not reduced his level of panic. If anything, his mind whirled faster, every scenario of how he might screw up fatherhood running through his mind.

“Zuko, my love, look at me,” Katara’s soothing voice cut through the chaos of his mind. Somehow he managed to meet her gaze, and his heart broke when he recognized the fear hidden in her eyes.

“I thought this was something we both wanted,” Katara quietly said, and Zuko’s heart shattered when he recognized the signs of her mask slipping. Zuko brought his hand up to quickly wipe away the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

“I do want this. I am excited for this. Spirits, Katara, you’re going to be an amazing mother,” Zuko gushed, doing his best to comfort his wife. She smiled and blinked away a few more tears.

“And you are going to be an amazing father,” she whispered. Zuko shook his head in disbelief.

He hoped, but only time would tell how much of his own father’s shadow he could escape.

* * *

The next time Katara told him she was pregnant, Zuko took the news with much more grace.

This time, they laid in bed, cuddling with Izumi. Their three-year-old had climbed into her parents bed after a nightmare woke her up. After an hour of stories, Izumi finally drifted off to sleep, nestled between her parents. Zuko and Katara watched her, both content to enjoy the quiet moment after another full day of leading the Fire Nation. Just as Zuko was going to suggest he take Izumi back to her bed, Katara spoke up.

“Our daughter is pretty amazing, isn’t she?” Katara whispered. A soft smile tugged at Zuko’s lips as he replied, “Yes, she is.”

“She takes so much after you,” Katara said, almost wistfully. Zuko shook his head. “Only in looks. Her fiery spirit is all you,” he teased, but when he looked up at his wife his smile melted into a frown, concern etching his features as he noticed the tears slipping down her face. Katara squeezed his hand before he could ask what was wrong.

“Do you think the next one will take after me?” Katara whispered, and Zuko felt his heart racing. “The next one…?” He trailed off, and Katara nodded, smiling even as she was crying.

“Zuko, I’m pregnant,” Katara said. Zuko had to clap his hand over his mouth to muffle his cry of excitement.

“Katara… you mean, we- Izumi-”

“Is going to be a big sister,” Katara finished for him. Zuko looked down at their sleeping child, snuggled between them. She looked so small, it was impossible to imagine her carrying the title of big sister.

* * *

Three months later, as they were getting ready for the day, Katara decided to use her bending to check the baby’s heartbeat. Zuko paused his progress in dressing, leaving his hair down as he stood in front of his wife, watching her brow furrow in concentration. She bent a stream of water around her stomach, and when it began to glow blue it pulsed with the heartbeat.

“That’s not right…” Katara muttered, and Zuko noticed how fast the pulse appeared.

“Should I call the physician? A healer? What’s wrong?” Zuko fretted, bordering on panic. Katara let out a sharp gasp and the panic fully claimed Zuko. He was already halfway across the room, ready to call for every healer in the world, when Katara spoke up.

“Zuko… There’s another baby.”

Zuko stilled, her words sinking in, and slowly turned to face his wife. “You mean….”

Katara laughed, laughed so hard tears poured down her face. “You always get the most-” she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, “adorable, dopey expression when I tell you these things.”

Zuko tried to scowl, but his lips twisted into a smile instead as her words sunk in.

“We’re having twins,” he said breathlessly. Katara smiled and walked over to him, calling the water back to stream around her.

“Look,” she pointed to one pulse, “that’s one heartbeat. And there,” she shifted her finger, “is the other.”

Zuko beamed at his wife for a few moments, completely overwhelmed by the joy of having another child. That is, until the panic of realizing they were having _twins_ kicked in. The floodgates of worry poured open at the overwhelming feeling of unpreparedness for bringing _twins_ into the world.

“Oh Agni, we need another crib! And more clothes! And more diaper cloths! And-”

Katara cut him off by gently grabbing his hand, rubbing soothing circles over his palm before gently placing his hand on her round stomach.

“Say something. They might kick.”

Zuko took a deep breath and brought his free hand to the other side of Katara’s belly, a game they played when she was pregnant with Izumi. It also doubled as a surefire way to calm Zuko.

“Hey babies. It’s me, your dad. I can’t wait to meet you both,” he said, crouching down to whisper at the same level as his hands.

“I can’t believe there will be two of you! Your mom and I were only expecting one. We will love you **both** so, so much. And I’m sure your sister will be excited to have another sibling,” Zuko whispered. He gazed up at Katara from under his lashes. “When do you want to tell Izumi?”

Katara hummed as she mulled over his question. “Probably sooner rather than later. How about with tea today?”

Zuko nodded and returned his focus to their twins. “Ok, I’ve got to finish getting ready, but, if you wanted to say hi before I go, kick now.”

Zuko left his hands on Katara’s stomach for another minute before giving up and sighing. Katara smiled as he stood, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

“I love you. We love you,” she said as she pulled back. Zuko’s eyes softened as he took in the wonder that was his pregnant wife.

“I love you, too. All three of you.”

* * *

The third, though technically fourth, time Katara told him she was pregnant Zuko handled the news with grace and excitement.

This time, they sat together at dinner. Izumi, now almost eight years old, just finished regaling the table with stories from her lessons that day. Lu Ten listened silently throughout, completely in awe of his big sister. Kya had interrupted with her own stories too many times, always eager to show off.

“It sounds like you are progressing well with your lessons, Zumi,” Katara complimented, and Izumi beamed at her from across the table.

“Yes, we are very proud of you,” Zuko added, leaning over to gently tickle Izumi’s nose. Her face wrinkled up in mock disgust, but she laughed anyways.

“And you, my little troublemaker, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt your sister?” Katara chided Kya, but without her usual scolding tone. Kya looked a little bashful.

“Sorry momma,” Kya whispered.

“You know,” Katara began, her eyes twinkling with a secret she was about to reveal, “you have to start listening more. After all, pretty soon you’ll be setting an example.”

Zuko froze, his hand awkwardly holding his chopsticks above his plate. “Katara,” he whispered, “what are you-”

“Kya, Lu Ten, Izumi,” Katara cut him off, “you’ll have to be on your best behavior to set an example for your little brother.”

Shrieks of confusion and joy echoed from around the table, but Zuko only had eyes for his wife. “You mean… you know?”

Katara softly smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I just have a feeling, you know?”

Zuko did not know, but he knew enough to nod along and agree with his wife. His pregnant wife. His face lit up as he grinned at Katara.

“We are having another baby,” he whispered, squeezing his wife’s hand in excitement. Katara nodded, her face falling a little.

“I know we said after the twins we would stop. But the tea isn’t 100% effective and-”

“Katara,” he cut off her worrying. “It’s fine. It’s more than fine, actually. I’m excited. Our kids are all amazing. Agni, you’re amazing. I’m happy we get to bring another amazing life into this world together.”

Katara beamed up at him, her face lighting up with joy at his words. “I don’t think you would have said that before Izumi was born.”

Zuko snorted and resumed eating his dinner. “I wouldn’t. But after twins, one baby will be easy to deal with.”

“Even though you have to deal with my morning sickness? And bizarre sleeping routines? And my demands for foot rubs?” Katara asked, a little bit of concern etching its way back into her features. Zuko grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, planting a gently kiss on each knuckle.

“It’s always worth it,” Zuko whispered, turning his attention back to his kids so they could field their increasingly wild questions.

As Zuko surveyed the chaos of the dinner table, Katara chiding Kya for jumping up again and Lu Ten tugging on Izumi’s sleeve for answers, Zuko felt a warmth spread throughout him like being bundled up on a cool night.

He couldn’t wait to add another member to their perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I live for feedback!! And come say hi on tumblr @gemgirl28! I'm always down to talk about Zutara!


End file.
